Recuperando el tiempo perdido
by amantedelalectura45710
Summary: Un one-shot sobre mi pareja favorita de La cúpula, Barbie y Julia (Jarbie). Una noche recuperando el tiempo perdido. Ocurre en algún momento después del capítulo 3x09. Clasificado M para estar segura.


_**Nota de autora: estoy tan contenta de que Barbie vuelva a ser él mismo :) Estoy deseando ver más escenas románticas sobre ésta maravillosa pareja. Y, por supuesto, ver cómo afrontan juntos lo que está por venir. Mientras tanto, os dejo una dulce escena de ésta hermosa pareja.**_

 _ **P.D.: es la primera vez que escribo una escena semejante, así que espero que dé la impresión de ser romántica. Perdonad si hubiera algún error.**_

 _ **Leed, disfrutad y comentad :) Bye.**_

 **Recuperando el tiempo perdido**

La oscura manta de la noche se cernía ahora sobre el pueblo de Chesters Mill, prisionero aún bajo la cúpula. Una leve brisa transitaba por el bosque, de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol.

Julia y Barbie huían por el bosque de una horda mandada por Christine. Aquella persecución duraba ya una hora, si no más. Ambos comenzaban ya a notarlo en los músculos de sus piernas.

Necesitaban descansar.

Barbie se aseguró de que los habían despistado y guió a Julia hasta una pequeña cabaña que sabía se encontraba por allí cerca, resguardada por la maleza del boscaje. Subieron los escalones del porche y entraron en la vivienda. No había gran cosa. Se trataba de una pequeña estancia y desde la puerta, en el ala este, podía verse una pequeña cocina procurada con lo imprescindible. Al otro lado había un pequeño sofá dispuesto con una mesa baja y un descuidado sillón. Entre ambos asientos había una lámpara.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí —le dijo Barbie a Julia—. Estaremos seguros hasta que amanezca y podamos continuar nuestro camino. —Señaló el estrecho pasillo, cerca de la zona de estar—. El baño está a mano izquierda. No es muy grande, pero es mejor que nada.

La mujer frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que Barbie ya había estado allí.

—El dormitorio está justo en frente.

Julia se le quedó mirando.

—Ya has estado aquí antes, ¿no?

—Sí. —Barbie apartó la mirada de ella—. Me alojé aquí cuando... —vaciló. Julia sabía lo que quería decir—. Ya sabes, antes de la pelea con...

—... con Peter —terminó la frase ella por él. Miró a su alrededor, antes de sentarse en el mullido sofá. Estaba agotada—. En cualquier caso, es un buen refugio.

Julia vio a Barbie sentarse en el sillón antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Todo su cuerpo estaba atrofiado por el cansancio. Pero el sufrimiento de los últimos días provocado por Christine había hecho mella en ella más, incluso, que el dolor físico. Por eso, necesitaba evadirse de todo aquello, aunque fuera tan sólo por unas horas.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Barbie, quien también la estaba mirando.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a la mujer con dulzura.

Ella dejó escapar un profundo y tembloroso suspiro, aventando a su vez la tensión acumulada los últimos días.

—Estaba tan asustada —susurró. El dolor era patente en su rostro y Barbie se sintió despreciable por ser el causante de aquel sufrimiento. Se levantó de su sitio y se sentó junto a ella. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Julia y la acercó con suavidad hacia sí mismo. La mujer se abrazó a él. Su cabeza descansó cómodamente sobre su musculoso hombro, sintiéndose a salvo por primera vez en muchos días. Barbie formó suaves círculos con el pulgar en su brazo, reconfortándola—. No sabía cómo traerte de vuelta. Ni si lo conseguiría.

—Hey —le dijo en el mismo tono susurrante, mirándola a los ojos con ternura—, deja de preocuparte. Ahora estoy aquí. El verdadero Barbie. Estoy contigo y no voy a volver a dejarte. —Le besó la frente con infinita dulzura.

Aquellas palabras, acompañadas de ese tierno gesto, agitaron algo en el interior de Julia. En ese instante, rompió a llorar, dejando escapar la agonía que la había atormentado durante todo aquel tiempo. Era la primera vez que se permitía derrumbarse desde que ella misma había echado a Barbie de la habitación del motel tras la violenta discusión que habían tenido.

El hombre le dio un leve y tierno achuchón, rodeándola con ambos brazos.

—Perdóname —le susurró al oído mientras ella hundía el rostro en su pecho, empapándole la camiseta con sus lágrimas. Tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo era como estar en el paraíso. Se embriagó con el dulce aroma de su cabello mientras lo acariciaba con ternura.

Julia levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos brumosos. La mano de Barbie se alzó hasta su rostro y, con el pulgar, le limpió una lágrima de una forma desmesuradamente tierna.

—Te quiero. —Fue un susurro ahogado por la congoja, pero firme y seguro. El hombre se perdió en su dulce mirada azul.

—Yo también te quiero.

Ahora su pulgar rozaba los suaves labios de Julia. Anhelándolos. Deseándolos. Su mirada viajaba de sus ojos a sus labios. Y de nuevo a sus ojos, transmitiéndole todo el amor que realmente sentía por ella. Entonces, volvió a mirar sus labios.

También Julia estaba perdida en sus sentimientos. Las emociones que sentía en aquel instante la abrumaban sobremanera. Era un momento íntimo, sólo de ellos.

Barbie se inclinó sobre Julia, rozándole suavemente los labios y provocándole a la mujer un grato escalofrío. Sus caricias le hacían sentir viva, como si todo estuviera de nuevo en su lugar.

El beso había comenzado dulce y suave, húmedo por las lágrimas de Julia, algo que no le importó a Barbie. La besó como aquel que prueba una fruta prohibida; como aquel que prueba una fruta exótica a la llegada de la primavera. Pero el tiempo perdido aquellos últimos días se coló entre los dos, recordándoles el período que habían pasado separados. En unos segundos, las caricias y los besos pasaron a ser más intensos y apasionados.

Una mano de Barbie bajó al trasero de Julia para empujarla con fuerza, pero suavidad al mismo tiempo, y subirla sobre su regazo, quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

Los roces entre ambos sumieron a Julia en un estado embriagador. Estar con Barbie era todo lo que necesitaba ella en aquel momento. Y nada de lo que estuviera ocurriendo bajo la cúpula la turbaría. Nada estropearía aquella noche de reencuentro.

Las callosas y ásperas manos de Barbie serpenteaban ahora bajo la camiseta de Julia, recorriendo sus delicadas curvas y arrancándole más de un suspiro de placer. Con suavidad, atrapó el labio inferior de la mujer entre sus dientes, provocándole un dulce gemido. Aquel sonido era música para sus oídos. Un sonido que lo volvía loco.

La agarró con fuerza y se levantó con ella en brazos. La mujer rodeó su cintura con las piernas mientras le besaba con furor el cuello y el hombro. Cuando llegó a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras él y llevó a Julia hasta la cama, tumbándola con delicadeza.

La besó en los labios con pasión mientras se tumbaba sobre ella, con cuidado de no echar todo su peso sobre ella, ayudándose con una mano en el colchón. Sus labios bajaron por su delicada y suave mandíbula, mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso, y bajó por su apetecible y sensual cuello. Ella dejó escapar un gemido sonoro cuando sus labios la recorrieron entera, ahora en el lóbulo de su oreja. Aquel sonido le atraía de una extraña manera irresistible, como si sus labios fueran un imán para los suyos propios. Ahogó el gemido en sus propios labios, saboreando ambos sus lenguas en una sensual danzan envolvente, enredándolas como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

A pesar de que su corazón latía a mil por hora, provocado por el fuego de Barbie en su cuerpo y en su alma, Julia sentía que su vida volvía a su cauce. Ambos estaban donde debían. Con la persona que debían.

Barbie estaba decidido a cumplir la promesa que un día le hizo a Julia: tendrían una vida juntos. Porque él la amaba como nunca antes había amado a ninguna mujer. Y jamás la dejaría.

 _ **¿Qué os parece? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí :) Me gustaría saber qué pensáis.**_


End file.
